


LoZ OoT: The Tune Continues

by Chapterdaze



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Ganon is back, Reader is daughter of Zelink ship, Triforce, post - Oot story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the comeback of the Gerudo villain Ganondorf, all of Hyrule counts on the offspring of Link and Zelda and the heir to the Triforce: (Y/N). due to some difficulties, (Y/N) is left with the Kokiri without knowing anything of the upcoming war. Will she be courageous enough to defeat her fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kingdom

_Hyrule. A kingdom where old religions, folktales and many different races live. All that divides them is nature: The Gorons, which live within the mountains, the Zoras, whom find their home in the waters of northeast Hyrule, The Gerudo, nearly all female, in their base surrounded by sand. The Sheikah, honoured for their duties to Hyrule’s royal family, hosted at the Kariako village. The Hylians themselves, of course, living in the town near the castle…_

_And there is the forest’s children._

_My name is less important than my title: King of Hyrule. I have the duty to lead this kingdom and keep it peaceful. In the morning, when I wake up, I like to look out of my bedroom window, and stare at the sun that’s climbing over the land, bathing Hyrule Field and its surroundings in a ray of light. I have a great responsibility as king, and need help from others from time to time. That is why, today, I have an important meeting. A certain Gerudo named Ganondorf will be pledging his alliance this afternoon. A rare sight, and not only because it is normal for the Gerudos to have one male every hundred years within their tribe. The bond between Hylians and Gerudos can grow stronger, which is an urgent need, because I had an awful dream last night. I woke up in bed, and when I looked outside, the sun wasn’t rising. Hyrule was shrouded in darkness and sorrow. This may not happen._

_Not while my precious daughter Zelda is still so young._

 

The king glances once more out of the window, and then gets ready for the day. Not half an hour later, he is seated within the dining room of the castle.

“Good morning,” a little girl’s voice chirps.

“Good morning Zelda, did you sleep well?”

“Actually… I had this strange dream last night…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, dreams aren’t real.”

 

_The king of Hyrule has never been so wrong…._

_That afternoon, something unthinkable happened…_

_A hero was needed, and succeeded…_

_But the battle wasn’t over yet…_

 

His eyes grew wide with anger, as the Seven Sages sealed him away for all eternity. When had fate turned its back on him? This couldn’t be happening for real. In agony, he roared:

“YOU... CURSE YOU ZELDA... CURSE YOU SAGES... CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand!”

_… And with those words… A new legend began…_

_Dear reader, may I ever so kindly tell you the story that changed the world of Hyrule for good…_

_This is…._

_The Legend Of Zelda, Ocarina Of Time: The Tune Continues._


	2. It Begins

_Like the king of Hyrule told, there are many races across the country, more than he mentioned. Some of them are very busy with their status among other tribes, others aren’t. One of the tribes that lives isolated from the rest of the kingdom, are the children guarded by the Big Deku Tree’s spirit: The Kokiri. They are ageless, and created by the Deku Tree himself. Yet, their tribe is just a small part of the big forest. Behind the Kokiri grounds, the Lost Woods hold many secrets, that much aim to discover, but most fail, having disastrous consequences. Every “non-fairy folks” will transform without ever turning back. Adults become Stalfos. Children become Skull Kids, which formed their own tribe within the Lost Woods. They attack any adult out of fear, while they leave children be. Those Skull Kids is where our new legend starts._

 

Two curious, yellowish eyes gaze to the sky beyond the trees. It is night, and countless stars are the only source of light. Even the moon hides away on a night like this. Another creature walks next to the pair of yellow eyes. Behind them, the rest of the Skull Kids are asleep.

“You feel it too, don’t you?”

“Evil spirits are rising. It’s the same darkness as last time. Maybe it has been ripped from some other’s minds, but I’ll never forget it. Even though we had nothing to do with it.”

The yellowish eyes sigh, and look at the other Skull Kid. Their normal, energetic nature has been replaced with a certain kind of restlessness.

One of the stars in the night sky lights up, brightening the whole sky.

“What is that?!”

It remains silent for a small moment, then, a small explosion is heard, and a whooshing sound fills the ears of the two Skull Kids, followed by a ray of light shooting towards them.

“A falling star?”

“One problem… Falling stars don’t make such noise…”

The ray of light crosses over their heads, and collides into the earth some deeper into the Woods.

“The Forest Temple!”

“Let’s go!”

The two Skull Kids make their way through the Woods. When they reach the forest temple, a huge gap appeared where first the Triforce symbol was. The Skull Kids look inside the gap for as far as possible, considering the dust and smoke.

“W-What’s that?” One of the two manages to bring out.

“It seems like a small girl…”

“Let’s get it out of here…”

 

Once the two Skull Kids brought the girl to a safer place, they can see she’s all dressed in green, even her hair. Slowly, she gains consciousness.

“U-Ugh…”

“Easy there, you made a loooong trip… Gehe…~”

“W-Where am I?”

“The Lost Woods. Hyrule Kingdom. What’s your name?”

“Saria, and I need to get to the Kokiris as soon as possible.”

“We’re Pi and Terra. Now… Slow down, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Just need to getting used to being here again.”

“Again?”

Silence.

“Fine, we’ll get you there. But no further, we won’t leave these forest parts.”


	3. Chapter 3

The small clearing containing the houses of the Kokiri is quiet. This peaceful, small part of the forest is fast asleep. The only house where the lights are on, is that of the leader of the Kokiri: Mido.

Saria takes uncertain, but quick steps towards the door, leaving the two Skull Kids behind in the Lost Woods. She takes a deep breath, then knocks at the door.

“In.”

Saria slowly opens the door. Mido is standing at the back of the small room that forms his house.

“Tell me, what is a Kokiri still doing up at this-…” Mido stops halfway his sentence, seeing Saria in the doorway as he turns around.

“This can’t be…” His eyes grow wide.

“Surprise… I guess…” Saria smiles.

“How… When… Where… Saria… Good to finally see you again!” Mido gives Saria a quick hug, but then steps back, and clears his throat.

“Don’t ever leave without telling us what you’re up to again, we were worried sick! What exactly happened?”

“It’s not about what happened, it’s about what is going to happen,” Saria suddenly looks worried.

“What is wrong?” Mido asks.

“I don’t know if you remember… Everyone’s mind has been wiped clear somehow… But Ganondorf broke the seal, and he’s about to take over Hyrule again! He must be stopped before he can steal the Triforce and shroud the world in misery once again!”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Mido rises an eyebrow.

“Help with whatever we can and protect the forest. The Deku Sprout’s father created and protected us, it’s time we do something back,” Saria clutches her hands into fists. Mido nods.

“We will tell everyone about your return and everything tomorrow. Until then, return to your old home and rest for a bit. You look like you travelled from far.”

“Thank you, Mido.”

“Hey, everything for an old friend, right?”

Saria chuckles. “Of course!” And she leaves.

Yes, anything for a friend.

Just a friend.

Mido sighs. “What exactly does Link have that I don’t?”

And where is Link?

Would Saria know?


	4. Chapter 4

“… So keep your eyes out for anything strange. If what Saria says is true, then some bad things are about to happen.”

All the Kokiri have gathered in front of the new Deku Tree. The tree himself is listening too. Of course, he knows more than most Kokiri, but he will tell when the time is right.

“Erm… Mido?”

“What is it, Tire?”

“Do you consider _that_ weird?” Tire shakily points towards the entrance of the forest. There, in the distance, a cloaked figure is approaching them. Quickly, all Kokiri hide behind the Deku Tree. When the figure comes closer, they can see it’s holding something. Mido bravely steps from behind the tree.

“What business do you have here?”

The figure doesn’t answer. It just seems to gaze at Mido.

Mido has no words left. The figure bends down and places whatever it is holding in front of Mido’s feet. When the figure straightens again, it looks at Saria.

Saria has the slightest feeling she knows the cloaked entity.

“Your visit has been foreseen by higher powers. We will take care of this. Go now, you have done the right thing. Don’t blame yourself,” the Deku Tree suddenly speaks. The figure looks at the tree, bows, and takes its leave. The Kokiri stare at the departing entity, until it’s out of sight. They hear a horse in the distance.

“Who was that?” Fado asks. Mido shakes his head.

“I have no idea…” He stares at the bundle near his feet. Slowly, he reaches down and picks it up. When Mido holds it, the bundle starts to cry.

“A baby?” Saria asks.

Mido turns to the Deku Tree.

“It’s a baby girl. What do we do?”

“Like I told the cloaked visitor, we will take care of it. It is our duty right now. I believe you have done this before?”

“That was way back when Link…” Mido stops and looks down at the baby girl. It stopped crying and is now looking at Mido with (e/c) eyes. Mido then notices the letter in the blanket that’s wrapped around the baby. He opens it and reads aloud:

“Dear children of the forest. I humbly ask you to take care of my precious daughter until the time is right. The Deku Tree will know what to do. Her name is (Y/N). The kingdom has fallen, and time is running out. The only hope lays within this forest now. Was signed, king of Hyrule.”

The Kokiri remain silent.

“But… What do we have to do with the royals of Hyrule? We’re living apart from the rest of the world,” Mido complains.

“That is why (Y/N) has to stay here. Only the future will tell what will happen. Right now, dark forces have once again entered this world, and if what the king says is true, we might be the only ones he can count on,” Saria nods firmly.

 

_And so… The legend begins…_


	5. Chapter 5

“Please, give it back!”

“And what if I won’t? Will you run off to Saria and Mido like a Cucco again?”

“It means a lot to me. Please, don’t damage it!” (Y/N) begs, as Canzo juggles with her Ocarina.

“I will give it back, but then you’ll have to do something for me too,” Canzo smirks.

A wave of fear reaches (Y/N)’s spine, and she shivers. “W-What then?”

“Let’s say that Remi still has a debt to pay… But he refuses too. I have been planning on taking it by force… So I’ll guess you’ll have to steal my payment from him.”

(Y/N)’s eyes grow wide as Canzo’s grin grows meaner.

“What?”

“You heard me… Get me about… One red and two blue rupees… That should do…”

(Y/N) is powerless. That ocarina is a dear treasure. According to the Deku Tree, from which she got it, it holds great powers yet to be revealed. She has no choice.

“Okay… I’ll get your rupees…”

“Do it tonight, when everyone is asleep.”

(Y/N) bites her bottom lip. She looks at the blue ocarina one more time before turning around, waiting for the night to be over.

 

* * *

 

_“That ocarina… It has the Triforce on it…”_

_“There’s no mistaking it. It’s the ocarina of time. But why hide it here along with this child?”_

_“Deku Tree, please tell me what’s going on.”_

_“Time will tell it yourself it seems… I’ll keep hold of its magic for now. Let the baby keep the ocarina itself.”_

_Saria sighs and leaves. Something strange is going on, and the Deku Tree won’t tell what._

_The Deku Tree watches her leave. A shadow has fallen over the forest, but this little spark of hope might be his help in protecting the woods. Will history repeat itself?_

_A few feet away, two yellow eyes light up in the dark, as they gaze at the bundle that Saria is holding. Then, they look at the dark-clouded sky, and disappear._


	6. Chapter 6

She shouldn’t have agreed. It was a bad idea. (Y/N) holds her breath as footsteps make a soft sound in sync with her heartbeat. If she would be discovered…..

The lights turn off, and Remi has gone back to his bed. (Y/N) removes some sweat from her forehead as she quietly shoes towards some pots. The rupees should be around here. Trying not to break the pots, (Y/N) feels inside in the search for the “debt”. When reaching for a new one, (Y/N)’s arm gets grabbed and a hand places itself over her mouth. A whisper breaths into her ear.

“Hehe… Thanks for helping me out… Here’s your ocarina… and a present for helping me… Good luck talking yourself out of this…”

As quickly as (Y/N) was grabbed, she is released, only to see Canzo leave through the window holding a bag of rupees. (Y/N) could hit her own head with deku nuts! Of course! Canzo was the thief of the recent robberies! In panic, (Y/N) looks at Conzo’s “present”.

A bomb.

And bombs make noise.

In no time, the whole Kokiri tribe rushed to the house, calming down a shocked Remi and looking at a trembling (Y/N). Unable to say a thing.

 

“You thief!”

“Why did we ever trust you!”

“How could you do this!”

(Y/N) is crawling back more and more, as the Kokiri throw blame after blame.

“Everyone calm down! I’m sure (Y/N) has an explanation…” Saria tries.

“Like what? That she’s an outlaw?” Canzo suddenly speaks from the crowd.

“W-What?” (Y/N)’s world collapses upon hearing that. Outlaw?

“Canzo, don’t say that!” Mido warns.

“Don’t say it isn’t true. We should have abandoned her just like her parents did!”

Everything becomes quiet. The air that was just filled with insults, now felt like a tense, thick blanket.

“E-Enough…”

Everyone looks at (Y/N). Shaking all over, and feeling the tears burn behind her eyes, (Y/N) gets up.

“Enough!” With all strength still left in her, (Y/N) puts it on a run, pushing some Kokiri aside.

“Wait, come back!” Saria tries, but (Y/N) doesn’t listen. Mido and Saria follow her outside, soon followed by the rest.

“She’s heading for the Lost Woods!”

“Is she crazy? She’ll never make it out of there alive without a fairy!”

 

A green blur is all (Y/N) sees as she aimlessly runs through the Lost Woods. She’s dizzy from all the information she got that brief moment in Remi’s house. Adopted? Abandoned? Why didn’t anyone tell her? Was she that lonely?

(Y/N) is getting exhausted and slides to the ground, hugging her knees while sitting against an old tree trunk. Quiet sniffs turn into sobs, as tears make dark green spots on her Kokiri tunic. Even the Deku Tree hid this from her.

Stuck in her own misery, (Y/N) doesn’t notice that someone is approaching her. It slowly and cautiously walks towards her crying figure, before softly poking it. (Y/N)’s head snaps up, and the figure jumps back.

“Ah!”


	7. Chapter 7

“W-What… Who… Are you?” (Y/N) manages to blurt out.

“I… I was about to ask you the same…” The figure states. It is wearing orange/green clothes, a wooden face and a beak. It reminds (Y/N) of a scarecrow.

“You smell like the woods… But you’re not one of those fairy kids, are you?”

“I… I…” (Y/N) doesn’t know what to answer. New tears well up. “I don’t know…”

The figure carefully moves over and pets her back. “There there… Are you lost?”

“I-I ran away…”

“It’s okay… We’re all outcasts here… I am Terra. What’s your name?”

“(Y-Y/N)…”

“(Y/N)… I kinda like you… Let me help you getting back.”

“No… I don’t want to go back… Not back there…” (Y/N) hugs her knees tighter.

“It’s not safe for you to stay here…” Terra pulls (Y/N)’s arm to help her up.

“Can’t I stay with you? You said there were more, right?”

Terra remains silent. The Skull Kid just stares at (Y/N) with its yellow eyes.

“They’re watching you right now…”

“…?” (Y/N) looks around. Suddenly, the forest is lightened up by hundreds of yellow orbs. Figures doom up from behind bushes and trees, whispering and muttering to each other, they surround Terra and (Y/N). (Y/N) feels a little bit stared at, making her uncomfortable.

“She’s okay, she won’t harm us,” Terra invites the others to come closer.

“Has she really be abandoned?” One asks. Terra looks at (Y/N), who nods.

“But… Is it really a good idea to let her stay with us?”

“I-I promise I won’t be much of a bother…”

“Look at us, child of the outside world. Do we really look like a pretty sight? You might end up like it…”

“Don’t think anyone really cares for that…” (Y/N) sighs.

“Then it is up to yourself to make a decision.”

The Skull Kid crowd starts to walk away. Terra grabs (Y/N)’s hand and pulls her along with the group. Then, Terra’s eyes meet (Y/N)’s ocarina.

“Do you like music?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Good, then we can play together!” Terra shouts cheerfully. For a brief moment, (Y/N) feels the events from earlier that evening fade away as she grabs the instrument.

Outlaw or not, she now has friends that don’t care.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh Deku Tree, what must we do?”

Three days have passed since (Y/N) disappeared. The Kokiri have searched all of the forest, but without success.

“Maybe she’ll listen to you,” Saria suggests. She is currently asking the Deku Tree for help.

“Don’t worry, Saria. I have been planning on talking to (Y/N). Tell Mido to keep everyone away from here for a while, before (Y/N)’s appearance here makes much commotion.”

Saria takes her instructions and runs towards the houses.

“Navi… The time has come…”

A faint, blue light appears from behind the Deku Tree.

“We must tell (Y/N) her fate… Do your duty, Navi.”

The blue light flies away.

 

“Hey Pi, aren’t you dancing with us?”(Y/N) sits next to her newly made friend. Terra and Pi go way back, and where Terra is energetic and cheerily, Pi is someone that sits separated from the rest and stares at the sky, deep in thoughts.

“Do you ever wonder who your real parents are? And where you come from?”

(Y/N) remains quiet. She didn’t expect _this_ all over a sudden.

“I’m sorry. Seems like you’re still hurt.”

“It’s okay… And yes… I did wonder… But what does it matter? Everyone threw me away…”

“I will never forget where I came from…” Pi simply replies.

“Hey party-poopers, are you still coming?” Terra walks up the hill. “Oh yeah, (Y/N)? There’s someone here to see you…”

 

“A… Fairy?” (Y/N)’s jaw drops as she looks at the faint light and the bug like wings.

“Navi is the name, and you should hurry. The Deku Tree wants to see you.

“I’m sorry Navi, but there’s no way I’m going to see the Deku Tree after he caused all this…”

“Please, listen. There were reasons why nobody told you the truth.”

“Well, they better have a good one,”(Y/N) crosses her arms.

“We don’t have to go across the village. There’s a way through the woods,” Navi looks behind (Y/N).

“Don’t worry (Y/N), I’m coming with you. And Pi will too,” Terra pumps a fist in the air.

“Wait what?” Pi replies.

“Yes you are,” Terra pulls both (Y/N) and Pi along with her to towards the Deku Tree, Navi following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ah… Navi… I see you were successful…”  
The blue fairy returns to her spot behind the tree. (Y/N) and the two Skull Kids remain. Being back here, (Y/N) feels nervous.  
“First of all, my apologies for what has happened… But there is a reason things happen this way…”  
(Y/N) looks up at the Deku Tree.  
“Let me explain. To start: You’re not a Kokiri. You’re a Hylian, and not to be mistaken royal. An old, dark power returned soon after you were born. In order to protect you, your parents, the king and queen of Hyrule, hid you away here, where you could grow up safe. The ocarina you’re holding once belonged to the Hero of Time, and I have kept its power safe here. But I will return it now.”  
(Y/N) looks at the ocarina. It appears to be glowing.  
“Your powers are restored as well,” the Deku Tree explains.  
(Y/N) is about to answer, when Terra pulls her sleeve. Both Skull Kids shy away as (Y/N) turns around to see Saria walking up to the Deku Tree.   
“… You’re back….”  
“I’ll be gone soon enough again though,” (Y/N) replies curt.   
“You don’t have to. I’m sure the others will forgive you and-“  
“Forgive me? Forgive me? You’re the ones keeping the secrets and declare me an outlaw and you forgive me? You know what… Forget it… I don’t need you. I don’t need Mido. I don’t need anyone! I’ll just leave with the Skull Kids and the world may solve its own darn problems!”  
“Please, (Y/N),” Saria steps closer, but (Y/N) becomes only angrier.  
“Stay away from me!”   
Unexpected, a small beam of blue light leaves (Y/N)’s outstretched hand and hits Saria.   
“Ouch!”  
“Wha-…!” (Y/N) can’t comprehend what she just did. She looks from the Deku Tree to Saria, and then runs away once again.

 

“We’re very sorry. Really, she doesn’t mean it like that.”  
“I know… Please… Take a good care of her… Make sure nothing happens. When the time is right, I’m sure she will fulfil her destiny…” Saria is now resting against the Deku Tree. The two Skull Kids took care of her.   
“Can you teach her this song for me? So she can remember me…”   
Saria starts to hum.   
At the other side of the tree, a small, blue fairy is reminded of her days with the Hero of Time, when he used to play that song.


	10. Chapter 10

“Royal, huh?” (Y/N) kicks against a pebble laying on the road. “Yeah right. Like I am some kind of princess…” She scratches her hand. Ever since she left the Deku Tree, it started itching and it won’t stop.  
“But if it’s true, and the king and queen tried to save you… Doesn’t that mean you’re in danger?” Pi asks. Terra and Pi caught up with (Y/N), and they’re now walking in an open field at the far back of the Lost Woods.  
“As long as no one knows I’m here, I’m sure it’ll be okay. Not like I would care otherwise…”  
“But (Y/N), you’re still just a small child. There is no way you can defend yourself!” Terra waves with both arms, in some kind of clumsy panic.   
“Non-fairy folk gets lost in these woods and are most likely to turn into Stalfoes. No one can disturb us here…” (Y/N) slows down at the end of the sentence, as if she is reminded of something.   
“There’s one thing I don’t get, though…”  
“What is it?” Terra asks.   
“What did Deku Tree mean with power? And what exactly happened that hurt Saria?” (Y/N) gets out her ocarina.   
“it seems like you were using magic… That’s probably the power…” Pi suggests.  
“But one can only learn magic from a grand fairy right?” (Y/N) scratches her hand again.   
“What’s wrong with your hand?” Terra grabs it and pulls up (Y/N)’s sleeve. Three pairs of eyes grow wide as they see a shining symbol on (Y/N)’s hand.   
“Isn’t that same symbol carved into your ocarina?”  
“Y-Yeah… It’s the Triforce sign. A sign of both the royal family and the Deities that created this world. The Deku Tree once told me about them: Naryu, Din and Farore. They’re the representatives of the Triforces of Wisdom, Power and Courage.”  
“But what is that symbol doing on your hand? Doesn’t it prove your royal?”  
“We don’t know that for sure. For all I know it could just as well be associated with that magic I’ve used,” (Y/N) continues to walk.   
“It’s getting pretty dark already. Maybe we should find a place to spent the night…” Pi looks around.   
“What is it Pi? Scared a monster will attack you?” Terra teases.  
“Am Not! I just think it’s wise if we stop somewhere. We could seek the other Skull Kids further tomorrow.”  
Some rustling sound comes from the bushes to the left. The three stop. Frightened, they look into a huge pair of eyes, belonging to an even bigger hog!   
“Run!” Terra grabs Pi and hides behind a tree. (Y/N), however, is frozen to her spot.   
The hog dashes at her. Its sharp teeth coming closer every second.   
(Y/N) closes her eyes and holds her arms in front of her face. Was she about to die?  
Just then, a figure jumps in front of her and knocks the hog over. The hog stops moving.  
Relieved, (Y/N) looks at her saviour.   
Before her stands a figure that looks like it jumped right out of one of the folklore tales the Deku Tree told her someday.   
A Sheikah.


	11. Chapter 11

“You… You… T-Thank you…” (Y/N) stammers.

“You should listen to your friend. Your powers are not yet strong enough to defend either yourself or your friends. That you have them doesn’t mean you know how to properly use them.”

“P-Pardon me?”

“I am Sheik. One of the last remaining Sheikah. I am a protector of the royal family of Hyrule,” Sheik bows.

“So it is true…” Terra gets from behind the tree.

“It doesn’t matter. I was a princess once, ten years ago. Until my father and mother ditched me here. I never grew up in the Hylian castle not have I had any teachings about being a ruler. The world has managed fine in the ten past years of my absence. I’m sure they’ll keep doing fine without me,” (Y/N) says coldly. Sheik gets up.

“The truth might be harsh, but what has happened cannot be wiped out. For now, it doesn’t exactly matter whether you’re royal or not. Your world too, is being attacked. The Zoras, the Gorons… Even the Gerudo’s are in grave danger. The Kokiri too. Isn’t it noble to protect the ones that care about you? Isn’t that fair towards those that protected you, knowing their lives could be on the line? Even though they knew you might leave them someday?”

(Y/N) doesn’t know what to answer. Would Saria, Mido and the others really feel that way?

“But you just said I’m not strong enough…”

“Not yet,” Sheik gets out a small booklet and hands it to (Y/N). “Use it as a guidance to greater powers.”

(Y/N) nods.

“Until we meet again…” Sheik grabs a Deku Nut, and disappears in a flash.

 

_That same day, Ganondorf takes over the remaining parts of Hyrule Town and Hyrule Castle. Darkness has expanded over the whole kingdom and the legend repeats itself. The king, however, managed to escape before getting captured, and he is now submerged._

_Seven years pass. The spot where (Y/N) met Sheik, soon became a small palace (Y/N) and the Skull Kids have built over the years. Occasionally trying to learn more about her powers, (Y/N) reads the book Sheik gave her. The powers inside the ocarina, though, remain untouched._

_The Kokiri gave up on retrieving (Y/N) from the Lost Woods. Saria thinks of her friend often. Terra and Pi learned (Y/N) the song Saria also thought the Hero of Time, but (Y/N) never plays it._

_Seven years later, and the biggest change of (Y/N)’s live is yet to come. All hope and fate is within her hands._

_And so… The legend continues._


	12. Chapter 12

“Music?”

“Check.”

“Food?”

“Check.”

“Ritual utensils?”

“Double check.”

“Then, let the festival begin!” Mido happily throws his arms in the air, as the other Kokiri cheer for the day of the Deku Honour. It’s a festival to honour the Deku Tree, the protector of their forest. Many Kokiri fairies are born on this day too.

“This year’s festival is even better than last year!” Fado exclaims. She jumps up and down while clapping her hands.

The Kokiri grab each other’s hands and dance around the Deku Tree, singing an ancient song that matches the day. It almost didn’t continue this year because of the luring danger, that nearly destroys the peace in the forest.

And eventually, danger does disturb the peace.

The music falls silent.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you?” Canzo asks Saria, who was playing her ocarina.

“D-Don’t you hear that sound?” Fado defends Saria.

Footsteps. They’re entering the forest. One pair of feet turn into ten soon enough, which turn into hundreds of Moblins running through the entrance, attacking the Kokiri.

“Help!” One of the know-it-all brothers, named Tire, shouts (that name is made up).

Mido draws his sword and wildly swings it around, but he fails doing any real damage.

“Gah!” And he too, gets grabbed.

Saria, at the other hand, hides in the Great Deku Tree’s hollow inside, behind the current Deku Tree.

The Moblins destroy anything on their path, including houses and bridges. As soon as they came, they left, without really having to fight. They took everyone.

Saria gets out of the tree.

“Navi? Navi!”

The blue fairy gets from her hiding place.

“You need to get (Y/N) here. I’m sure she’ll take action once she sees this. Meanwhile, I’ll take Deku Tree’s spirit somewhere else. Even this forest isn’t safe anymore…”

Navi takes off, and Saria collects the spirit in a bottle. When she leaves, she is followed by hundreds of fairies that had their home in Kokiri forest, leaving it now completely deserted.

The kingdom’s doom succeeded.


	13. Chapter 13

“Yeah yeah, you still have a great mask, Sox… Even though it’s getting old,” Terra assures the skull-masked Skull Kid (also made up names).   
(Y/N) and the Skull Kids have lived unaware of the rest of the world in their palace (well… Palace… It’s more of a bunker with a tower, made out of a tree).  
“I wonder though… Shouldn’t you be out with (Y/N) today?” Xoc asks Terra, tilting his head to the left.  
“She is out practising today. She learned how to use her magic quite well. Her power hasn’t grown any bigger, though…” Terra looks outside.  
There, (Y/N) is trying to fight a Deku Baba using a weak sort of flame she controls.   
“Maybe if that ninja guy comes back he can tell (Y/N) how to not only control her magic, but also make it stronger…” Xoc shrugs.   
“Who knows…”

Outside, (Y/N) stopped practising when a familiar blue light came rushing towards her.  
“(Y/N)! Listen!” Navi shouts, out of breath.   
“Navi? What are you doing here?” (Y/N) makes the flame she was holding disappear.  
“T-The Kokiri… Oh, (Y/N), it’s terrible!”   
“Navi, calm down. What happened?”  
“They have been… Have been… Kidnapped!” Poor Navi looks like she is about to faint.  
(Y/N)’s face turns pale.   
“… W-What?”  
“You need to rescue them!” Navi flies to the route leading to the Kokiri houses.  
“Hey! What’s all the fuss about?” Terra opens the door and walks towards (Y/N), followed by Sox and Pi.  
“I… I need to leave for a while…”  
“Leave? To where?”  
“I need to do something important… Watch the house for me, okay? I’ll be back soon, I promise.”  
“You can’t just leave like that. Take this with you!” Xoc grabs (Y/N)’s hand and gives her the ocarina.   
“What would I need that for?”  
“Trust me, It’ll do you good,” Xoc simply answers, with a strange face. It’s almost… An evil kind of expression.  
“And this…” Pi hands (Y/N) a sword and a bag. “Only your magic won’t do…”  
The sword has an old look to it, but still seems to work just fine.  
(Y/N) nods, says goodbye once more, and follows Navi to the place she has been avoiding for the past seven years.


	14. Chapter 14

It is a mess.  
The doors of the houses have been shattered to pieces. Inside, everything has been thrown over. Some houses were destructed. Broken pots and ripped blankets were scattered all around the scene. Much of the food prepared for the festival is polluting the water running through the place where the Kokiri once happily lived in peace.  
Without worries.  
And now they were brutally taken away from the only place they’ve ever known. The only place they felt safe at.   
Not a wonder, that when (Y/N) sees this abandoned and destroyed place, she sinks to her knees.

“It’s all my fault… They’re all gone… Because of me… If I just had listened to the Deku Tree…” (Y/N) shakes her head, unable to finish her sentence.   
“We can still save them… Saria escaped with the Deku Spirit. If we can find her…”Navi suddenly stops. A figure has been leaning against a treehouse that looks surprisingly much unharmed.   
(Y/N) can’t really guess the man’s age, since she mostly saw children her whole life. He is wearing a brown, leather cap, covering his eyes. His clothes look like he has been wearing them for a long time. He is also carrying a sword and a shield.   
(Y/N) gets up and draws her sword.  
“If I were you, I shouldn’t swing a sword around that I barely know how to use…” The man says, and steps forward.   
“How did you know?”  
“You should hold it like this…” The man softly grabs (Y/N)’s arms and corrects them.   
“Now target your enemy,” the man says, while stepping back, but (Y/N) doesn’t move.  
“What are you waiting for? I won’t get hurt… Trust me…”  
Still no movement.   
“I-It’s just… You see… I’ve never fought anything else than Deku Baba’s before… Because they were easy to defeat and less… Scary…” (Y/N) suddenly feels ashamed.   
“But (Y/N)… If you are on the quest to save your friends, You’ll have to fight.”  
“B-But…”  
“Strike!”  
(Y/N) is taken by surprise, as she slashes at the man before her. Just in time, he blacks with his shield.   
“Good. At least you know how to aim, (Y/N).”  
“How did you know my name?”  
“You are destined to undertake a great journey. It has been foreseen by the goddesses. Soon, everybody will know your name, and they will recognize you as a hero.”  
“A hero?”  
“Yes. You’re Hyrule’s only hope.”  
“How do you know? Who are you actually?”  
“Call me Zodan. Sheik sends you his regards by the way.”  
“You know Sheik?”  
“Yes. He’s sorry he couldn’t come himself. He had some matters to attend to.”  
“So… About the hero thing…”  
“A hero needs a shield,” Zodan puts the shield on (Y/N)’s arm. “Hold it like this.”  
Before (Y/N) could protest, Zodan draws his sword and attacks.


	15. Chapter 15

_“One… Two… Three… Four…”_

_“This way, (Y/N)!” Mido grabs the hand of a giggling (Y/N). The Kokiri are playing hide and seek._

_“Five… Six…” Saria’s voice fades away as Mido and (Y/N) enter the Lost Woods. (Y/N) isn’t allowed to go there by herself, since she has no fairy. But with Mido guiding her, it shouldn’t be a problem._

_“Stay close to me, (Y/N), you really don’t want to get lost around here.”_

_But (Y/N)’s attention is drawn to some butterflies, and she walks the wrong way._

_“Hey wait!” Mido tries to stop (Y/N) from going through the wrong corridor, but he fails._

_Luckily, there is Canzo._

_“Hey (Y/N), what are you doing here all by yourself?” Canzo grins._

_“I saw some butterflies,” the small girl giggles._

_“But we’re playing hide and seek. Speaking about that, I know a terrific hiding spot,” Canzo grins wider._

_“Where?”_

_“Up there, in that old building. I’m sure Saria won’t look there…” Canzo points at the Forest Temple. “I’ll help you climb.”_

_It takes some time, but with some help from Canzo, (Y/N) is standing in front of the entrance._

_“Just go through that door and stay there!” Canzo shouts at her._

_(Y/N) nods and goes through the door. There, she puts an ear against the glass to listen what happens outside, unaware of the fact that the temple turned into a Skulltula nest over the years… Until she hears something heavy breathe._

_“(Y/N)! (Y/N)?!”_

_“It’s no use, she doesn’t hear us.”_

_“It’s my fault, I lost her…” Mido sighs. He and Fado started looking for (Y/N) as soon as Mido lost her._

_“M-Mido! Help!” Canzo suddenly runs through one of the corridors. On his face a perfectly faked frown of worry._

_“it’s (Y/N)! She went into the Forest Temple! All by herself!”_

_“All by herself? How did she even get in there?” Fado is shocked._

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_

_A girlish scream makes all heads snap towards the temple._

_“(Y/N)!” Mido starts running, followed by Fado and Canzo._

_All (Y/N) still remembers is that she got attacked by something huge with scary, red eyes. She was found unconscious by Mido and Fado, badly wounded. That was the day Canzo started acting so mean to her. Since that day, everyone saw her as troublemaker. Except Saria and Mido. They were protective, yes, but they still believed in the words the letter told._

_But (Y/N) was damaged for good. No more fights for her._


	16. Chapter 16

…  
“What are you doing?”  
…  
“Please, get up.”  
(Y/N) opens her eyes. She notices that she is laying on the grassy ground, curled up in a ball. It apparently was a reflex to Zodan pointing his sword at her.   
“Come on…” Zodan kneels down to help (Y/N) up.   
“I-I’m sorry I disappointed you…”  
“A sword wields no strength if the hand holding it has no courage. Keep those words in mind.”  
“But… But I’m scared…” (Y/N) bites her lower lip.  
“You know what? I’ll teach you a song that is sure to help you on your journey,” Zodan says, while getting out a weird kind of small guitar.  
“With this song, you can see how the hero before you solved his problems.”  
Then, Zodan plays his guitar.   
N64: (A ↓→ ←↑←→ →↑←→ A↓→A)  
3DS: (LRY XAXY YAXY LRYL)  
(Y/N) gets out her ocarina and repeats the tune.  
“I must take my leave now. I will see you again soon enough though… Your first task is to search Saria, she can tell you more about your journey…” Zodan grabs a weird, green stone, and warps away.  
(Y/N) looks at Navi.  
“And… What now?”  
“Oh! I know!” Navi flies over to a stone and turns green.  
“This is a Sheikah stone. It can reveal visions from the future.”  
“How do I use it?”  
“Crawl inside.”  
(Y/N) enters the stone.   
“Are you willing to receive a vision from your future?” A weird voice comes from the stone  
“Erm… Yes…”  
…  
“See anything yet?” Navi asks.  
“It’s Saria! She’s at the Forest Temple!” (Y/N) crawls back out.   
“Let’s hurry,” Navi flies to the entrance of the Lost Woods.  
(Y/N) pulls up her foot to follow, but stops halfway in her tracks.   
“Something wrong?” Navi flies to (Y/N).  
“No… Nothing…” (Y/N) takes a deep breath and makes her way towards the tough journey ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/N) opens the door to the Forest Temple. Immediately, a feeling of fear pinches her throat shut, as she watches a huge Skulltula tumble from the ceiling.   
“Can’t we just… Avoid it?” (Y/N) suggests in vain.  
“Just hit its soft belly, it’s not that hard,” Navi flies at the Skulltula, which turns around. She turns yellow.  
“Hit it right here.”  
Shakily, (Y/N) grabs her sword and pokes the soft belly of the spider-like creature. It lets out a weird kind of growl, and disappears.   
“You know… I’m not really that fond of big Skulltulas…”  
Then, (Y/N) tells everything to Navi about that dreadful hide and seek day.   
“I see… But here, Skulltula’s aren’t supposed to leave their place. They don’t like leaving their web alone. They’re kind of shy actually. Someone must have really upset that Skulltula for it to attack you like that.”  
“Canzo probably… he never liked me…” (Y/N) says bitterly, and then continues walking. Behind the next door, there is a big room. Within the room, there are four torches burning. Blue, purple, orange and green. In the middle of them, there are four stone pillars holding up a small roof, like some kind of elevator. (Y/N) decides to walk into the elevator. But no luck.  
“I think it broke…” Navi looks around.  
“Let’s try another door,” (Y/N) walks to the door directly to her right.   
After beating another Skulltula (with some screams and roars from a complaining (Y/N)), they enter another room and gaze directly at a wooden torch, guarded by a Bubble.   
“Watch out for its fire!” Navi warns (Y/N). After a little struggle, The Bubble is defeated.   
And by (Y/N)’s surprise, the candle lights up.  
“Blue fire…”  
As (Y/N) looks around, she thinks she found out what she has to do.  
There are unlit torches all across the room.

 

“But… How do we get the fire to spread? I don’t think a Deku Stick will hold long enough to get up there…” Navi looks at the ladder ahead of them.  
“Let’s go back and find the solution to that…” (Y/N) turns around, and adds mumbling:   
“Even though that means facing more Skulltula’s.”

Back at the main room with the broken elevator, (Y/N) takes the door facing the entrance.   
A green Bubble attacks her as soon as she opens the door.   
“Guwah!” (Y/N) yells, as the floating skull burns her arm. She shortly after defeats it.   
The door at the other side of the corridor opens, and the remains of the Bubble transport magically to the torch in the middle of that room.  
“Well, that was easy…” (Y/N) chuckles as she walks in. But then the door locks behind her.   
“That… Might be a problem…” (Y/N) looks around for another way out. But there’s nothing but an old chest and some wooden torches, still to be lit, against the walls.   
“Let’s open the chest, shall we?” (Y/N) steps forward, only to see a Stalfos fall from the ceiling.  
“Attack it when it lowers its shield!” Navi shouts.  
“I’m busy…” (Y/N) tries to concentrate her hardest on the fight, but her fear seems to take over. About to curl up in a ball, she avoids the Stalfos’ sword once. Earning some confusion from the skeleton. Navi uses this moment to help (Y/N), and pushes the Stalfos with all her might to the fire of the torch. The Stalfos catches fire and burns to ashes.  
“Is… Is it over?” A trembling (Y/N) asks.   
“Yeah…” Navi grew tired. “I need a break soon...”   
(Y/N) gets up and opens the chest.   
“….?” Her face turns into a frown.  
“The Stalfos was guarding a piece of paper?”  
“Look! There’s something written on it,” Navi pokes at the back of the paper. (Y/N) turns the page around.   
“Immediately after rising your hand, spin your arm around, and the wind will bend….” (Y/N) reads aloud. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s a rhyme… Maybe you should try it…”  
(Y/N) steps away from Navi, and rises her hand straight forward.   
“Now spin your arm,” Navi looks at (Y/N)’s outstretched arm. (Y/N) spins it. After a while, some weak sort of tornado forms at the tip of (Y/N)’s fingers.  
The wind causes the fire to blow to one side, making the other wooden torches light up.   
“We did it!” (Y/N) cheers when all torches are lit up.   
“There’s nothing more here… Let’s go to the main room,” Navi suggests. (Y/N) agrees.  
As soon as the two get back, they see that the torch holding the green fire block all the other paths by casting some kind of lightning. But it’s not the torch: Above it, a green Poe lowers and rises its arms repeatedly, causing the blocked paths.  
“Hey! What are you thinking you’re doing?” (Y/N) blurts out, but as soon as the Poe turns towards her, she’s her cowardly self again.   
“W-Who are you?”  
“Gehehehehehe…. My name is Amy… And I’m your worst nightmare…”  
(Y/N) now really takes the words “That was easy” back…


	18. Chapter 18

Amy points her had at (Y/N), and some lightning strikes. (Y/N) dodges just in time.   
“How do I defeat it?” (Y/N) asks Navi.  
“I uh…” Navi stammers.  
“Guess it’s time for a song then…” (Y/N) gets out her ocarina, leaving the Poe confused.  
As (Y/N) is done playing, some dark blue shades appear. One of them is similar to the Poe, and one looks like he’s wearing a Kokiri tunic and a matching hat.   
“Who’s that?” (Y/N) focuses on the man. He’s defeating the Poe by stabbing it in the back when it has disappeared, and then appears again.   
The song’s effect wears off.   
Immediately, the Poe attacks with some more lighting. (Y/N) rolls aside. The lightning hits another torch, and returns to Amy, paralyzing her.  
“What now?” (Y/N) asks, from behind the Poe.  
“Attack her!” Navi turns yellow. “Aim at her back!”  
But before (Y/N) can rise her sword, the Poe turns around.   
“Darn it!” (Y/N) shouts as she steps back.   
“Gewahahaha… You didn’t think you could win that easily, now did you?” The Poe snickers.   
More lightning. (Y/N) now knows what to do. Dodge, attack!  
“Guwaah!” Amy screeches as she is hit in the back.   
“Great! One hit! Hang in there!” Navi cheers.  
(Y/N) is trying her best, but her fear seems to slow her down at some points, giving the Poe an advantage.  
“Gah!” (Y/N) hits the wall as she is blown back by a bolt of lightning. “U-Urf…”   
(Y/N) gets up. Shaking, but alive.  
“Go away!” (Y/N) hits the Poe once more.  
“Hehehehe… Am I giving you a hard time?” The Poe teases, even though she looks exhausted.   
“I’m not done yet…” (Y/N) runs at the Poe. Amy readies herself to counter attack, but (Y/N) suddenly jumps!  
The Poe clearly can’t compromise what happened, giving (Y/N) the excellent opportunity to hit her in the back once more.   
“Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!” Amy explodes.  
The lightning that covered the room all flows to the pillar of the elevator near the green torch. The pillar itself lights up and turns green.   
“That was amazing!” Navi flies towards (Y/N).  
“I… I don’t feel so well…”  
“Your energy must have lowered in a great amount… Try smashing one of these pots,” Navi flies to a corner, where three pots are ready to be broken.  
(Y/N) follows Navi’s advice, and gains some hearts.   
“These magically heal you upon touching them,” Navi explains. (Y/N) grabs the hearts.  
“ Better?”  
“Way better. Thanks, Navi. Now let’s head back to the chamber with the blue Bubble.”


	19. Chapter 19

“The tornado wind is a handy-dandy spell,” (Y/N) chuckles, as she uses her newly obtained magic trick to light all the torches in the blue Bubble Room.  
“Just make sure you don’t tire yourself out too much. I feel there’s another fight coming soon…”  
“Navi! Don’t scare me!” With eyes bigger than teacups, (Y/N) hides behind a wall.   
“By the goddess of Farore… What a courage for a hero…” Navi sweatdrops.   
“I’m sorry, but if you would all over a sudden be dragged away from your home into the place where your nightmares come alive, you would be scared too,” (Y/N) pouts.  
“Okay okay… Now hurry up and use that spell. I believe we’re nearly done here.”  
“I need a different angle... There should be another torch up there…” (Y/N) looks at the highest point in the room. She sets foot on a massive cube.   
“Woah…” (Y/N) gets her balance back just in time, as the cube moves a little under her feet.   
“Hey (Y/N)… there seems to be something behind this cube…” Navi peeks through the small slit that was created by the movement of the cube. (Y/N) jumps down.  
“Let’s pull this thing aside…” (Y/N) suggests, as she tries to move the giant stone.   
“… it’s… A painting?” Navi sounds surprised.   
“Really?” (Y/N) stops pulling and climbs next to Navi.  
Indeed a painting… There is a Poe on it looking suspiciously much like Amy.  
“Maybe…” (Y/N) pushes the cube aside more and heads back towards the torch she lit up last.   
“Yes! I can aim at the painting from here! But…”  
“But what?”  
“That means another fight… Doesn’t it?”  
“Do you want to save the world or not?” Navi flies to (Y/N) and pokes her head. “Do what you must do. It might be hard, but you got me!”   
(Y/N) sighs. She aims, and the horizontal tornado blows the flames directly to the painting.   
The painting burns down, and the Poe jumps out.  
(Y/N) takes a deep breath and draws her sword.  
“Teehee… Looks like I have the honour to take revenge for my sister… I am Beth… And because you just brutally killed my sister… I am your worst enemy…”  
(Y/N) whines. “What is it with scary things that they have to threaten me?! I’m scared enough already!”  
“Oh come on…” Navi pushes against (Y/N)’s back.  
“Bwahahahaha! And you are supposed to be a saviour? How pitiful…”   
“Hey! That was a direct offense!”  
“And what are you going to do about it?” Beth asks.   
(Y/N) rises her sword and storms forward. At the same time, Beth grabs a piece of burning frame, and starts spinning around, disappearing while doing so.  
“Use your shield!”   
Even though that prevents damage, Beth is pushing (Y/N) towards the edge of the high platform. If (Y/N) were to fall all the way down, that would hurt too…  
“Oh!” (Y/N)’s feet reached the limit of the floor underneath her feet. (Y/N) manages to grab on to the rim of the platform. But how long will it take the Poe to let (Y/N) drop to what could possibly be her death?


	20. Chapter 20

Laughing like mad, Beth holds the burning wood closer to (Y/N)’s hands.   
“O-Oh!” (Y/N) tries to slam the piece of wood away in panic. While doing so, she stretches out her arm with an enormous strength, and the horizontal tornado causes a sea of flames to hit the Poe’s face.   
“GYAAAAAH!” Beth circles around in panic.   
“Quick! Grab your sword!” Navi pushes (Y/N)’s stomach to help her on the platform again, even though her small body couldn’t possibly carry that much weight.   
Still trembling, (Y/N) grabs her sword and swings it at Beth. Beth gets hit for the second time.   
“I will not let you defeat me!” Beth throws the burning piece of wood at (Y/N).   
“Quick (Y/N)! finish her!” Navi looks at the Poe that gets closer now.  
And as Beth storms forward to head-butt (Y/N) off the platform, (Y/N) swings her sword.  
With one last scream, Beth goes up in flames. 

“Look! A second pillar is lit!”   
(Y/N) made their way back towards the elevator chamber. The pillar next to the green on has lit up.   
“That means we’ve got two more to go, right?” (Y/N) looks at Navi.  
“I guess so… Where are we going to look next?”  
(Y/N) looks around. “Hmmm… Let’s try that door….” She takes the open door next to the stairs.   
Suddenly, (Y/N) and the fairy are at some kind of courtyard. A Deku Babas opens and closes itsmouth, as if it’s trying to threaten (Y/N). After slicing it, a wooden torch appears, much to both Navi’s and (Y/N)’s surprise.   
“Does that mean there’s a Bubble around here too?” (Y/N) walks over to the small stream of water, an Octorok jumps out, spitting a rock. Navi flies towards it, turning yellow.  
“Smash back the rocks it spits out. It will disappear underwater if you get any closer.”  
(Y/N) raises her shield. The rock gets blown back at the Octorok.  
Another torch appears, on the land not far from the defeated Octorok.   
“Hey (Y/N)…” Navi pokes (Y/N)’s back. (Y/N) turns around.  
“There’s one of those metal looking torches up there…”  
Up the right wall, above the ivy containing some Skullwalltulas… There is another torch in an inlet.   
“Geh… That leaves us to finding the Bubble…” (Y/N) looks to the other side. A well.   
(Y/N) rises an eyebrow as she walks closer. There is no water, just what seems to be a dim light at the bottom. Just as (Y/N) is about to dismiss it as unimportant, the light starts to move. (Y/N) steps away as an orange Bubble floats out of the well.  
“Seems like we found our third Bubble,” Navi hides behind (Y/N).  
Within a few seconds, the Bubble meets its end, and the torch received from the Octorok gets lit.  
“Let’s use the handy dandy spell again, not?” (Y/N) smirks. With a little effort, the three torches are lit.   
And with the lit torches, a third Poe appears. She floats high up, above the ivy.  
“The name is Joelle… And you’re about to get defeated…” The Poe rises her hands.  
(Y/N)’s eyes become big, as a bunch of Skullwalltula fall down.   
“What now?” Navi asks.   
“U… Uh…” (Y/N) starts to shake.  
“Not again…”


	21. Chapter 21

“(Y/N)! Watch out!” Navi tries to snap (Y/N) out of her petrified condition, while dodging the rain of Skullwalltulas from Joelle.   
“Come on! Climb up!” Navi gives a push against (Y/N)’s back.   
“But…”  
“Just listen to me!”   
Shaking, (Y/N) grabs the ivy. Immediately, two Skullwalltulas crawl over.   
“YIKES!” (Y/N) lets go of the ivy.   
“Use the spell! Blow them off!” Navi encourages (Y/N).   
She points her arm upwards, and circles it. More Skullwalltulas fall to their doom.  
“Quick! Climb!”   
Like a monkey, (Y/N) hoists herself in the ivy, climbing towards the Poe, trying to avoid more eight-legged creatures. When (Y/N) has reached the top, she lets go with one hand, to blow some fire of the torch into Joelle’s face.   
“YEEEESH! OWOWOW!” The Poe cries out.  
Just before (Y/N) can get more confident, a third Skullwalltula crawls towards her, and attacks.   
“WAAH!” (Y/N) loses her grasp on the ivy, and tumbles down.   
Just before hitting the ground, (Y/N) stretches her arms, as in a reflex. A tornado of wind softens (Y/N)’s landing.   
“Great!” Navi shouts from up the wall.  
(Y/N) grabs the ivy once again, careful not to hit the Skullwalltula. She gets past it unnoticed.  
“Now let’s finish you… Gehe…” Joelle chuckles. She throws a Skullwalltula directly at (Y/N).   
But (Y/N) has other plans with it. She circles her arm, and blows the Skullwalltula right back.   
As Joelle is too busy avoiding the creature, (Y/N) climbs on the sort of platform, and draws her sword.   
“GAH!” The Poe is down on self-defence as (Y/N) finishes her job.  
Third Poe down, one more to go.

“Wait…” (Y/N) stops Navi from moving further, as she sees someone near the elevator.   
It’s another Poe.  
“Gyahahaha!” The Poe lights up the last pillar, and disappears in the ground. It becomes silent.  
“… Do… We have to follow it?” (Y/N) asks with a concerned look on her face.  
“I think so… Now don’t Cucco out. You got a Kokiri to rescue!”  
Trying to swallow away her fear, (Y/N) walks to the elevator.  
As soon as she steps in the middle, the elevator starts to move.   
“Maybe you should hold your shield ready… Just in case…”  
(Y/N) nods and grabs her shield.  
“You ready for the danger?”


End file.
